Alvis E. Hamilton
Alvis Hamilton is a peculiar eleven-year-old girl who is the key to opening Exile. She is often referred to as the "cargo" and is delivered to the Silvana by Claus and Lavie. Throughout the show people attack the Silvana to get their hands on her, or hands back on her as was Anatoray's case. Her original caretaker was Gita who she cared deeply for. We also know that her grandfather was the one who gave Alex the House Hamilton mysterion. Character Outline Her nurse, Guita, and the pilot who was commissioned to transport her, Ralph Wednesday, were killed as a result of the Guild's pursuit. Claus Valca tended to Ralph when he crash landed and that's how they met Al. Ralph knew he was going to die and asked Claus to take his dangerous mission in delivering Al to the Silvana. While Ralph distracted the Guild pilot with his engine, Claus and Lavie drifted downstream with their Vanship and Ralph self detonates his ship to save the three of them. When Al woke up, she was confused and scared of Claus and Lavie Head because she was unconscious during the whole ordeal. She wanted to know whatever happened to her previous guardians, but Claus and Lavie made up an excuse that they were simply away. Al's intuition was enough for her to figure out they are dead. During the night while the Claus planned their route, the Guild already caught up to their house and had to make an early run before morning. They didn't run far before the Guild fighter caught up to them. At the last moment Alex used a pistol to kill the pilot and recovered their "cargo." Al was knocked out during the Guild fighter assault. After she came to, she woke up again to new strangers (Silvana crew). Claus during that time didn't like Alex's facial expression and worries the safety of Al. He steals highly purified fuel from what's left of the Guild fighter and flew to the Silvana to find Al. After everyone was reunited, Claus remained with the Silvana crew to look after Lavie and protect Al. Al does not know of her importance, but learns of it while under the care of the Silvana. She is the only person who holds the key to unlocking Exile by knowing the answers to the questions that form the Mysterion (see below). The Guild's Maestro Delphine Eraclea kidnapped Al and Claus to discover the secrets of Exile. She needed to recite all four passages, but Alex was smart enough to not know of the fourth and final one should he ever get captured and interrogated. After Lucciola helped Al and Claus escape from the Guild, Al ended up back in Norkia with Claus. They ventured back into the Grand Stream to use the Vanship Lavie worked so hard on to adapt to Grand Stream conditions. After they entered the domain, Al and Claus got to the other side of the Grand Stream, she finished reciting the poem that would unlock Exile's true form. In the end she would live normally and coexist with other children near her age on a farm on Earth with Mullin Shetland, Dunya Scheer, Tatiana Wisla and Alister Agrew as they all saw Claus and Lavie fly over them. The story never reveals how Alvis knows the mysteria, why she was entrusted with them, or whether she is different in any way from a normal human. Concept Art Category:Characters